


Spell it out

by AquaBenten



Series: Lion's Den Adult shop [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Dom Allura (Voltron), F/M, Smut, Sub Shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBenten/pseuds/AquaBenten
Summary: (One of the few chapter I have finished for my Voltron Sex Shop AU.)Allura helps Shiro unwind after a long day.





	Spell it out

Allura entered the office where Shiro had been holed up, hunched over a collection of paperwork. He was so engrossed that he jumped when Allura leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“Love, you look tired. Have you been at this all day?” Allura asked him.

“Only partly. I also fixed the bathroom in the shop, replaced the broken shelves, and logged the inventory,” Shiro replied with a heavy sigh.

“You've worked so hard, why not take a break?” Allura asked and presented the newly acquired collar. “I can think of a few ways to express my gratitude.”

Shiro shivered and licked his lips.

“What do you say we leave Coran and the kids to close up the shop? We could go upstairs where I will restrain you, blind you, deafen you, and have my wicked way with you.”

Shiro grinned. “Depends.”

“On?”

“On what you plan to do.”

“Well,” Allura started, dragging her nails from his hair, to his shoulders and down to his chest. She settled herself into Shiro's lap crossing her legs at the knee. “After I had you stripped and at my mercy, I would kiss and bite my way from those lips I adore so much to those tree trunks you call thighs. Then using my teeth, tongue and lips I plan to bring you to the edge again and again until you beg me to let you cum. And then you will return the favor. And if you are really good, I will allow you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Shiro dropped his head into the crook of Allura's neck with a groan. He had to will himself to stop rocking his hips.  
“So, what do you say?”

Shiro slid his arms under Allura's legs and around her back, lifting Allura with a growled yes. Allura laughed, put her arms around his neck and nipped at his ear.

“Coran, would you be willing to finish off tonight?” Allura called out.

“Of course, Princess! Have fun!”

Shiro carried her out the back of the shop and up the covered stairwell to the apartment above the shop. Shiro set Allura down once he made it into the main bedroom. He then knelt in the center of the room, his hands on his knees with his eyes closed. Allura walked softly to him.  
Allura stopped behind Shiro slipping the collar around his neck caressing it, eliciting a shiver from him. Allura stepped back and smiled. Shiro watched as Allura slid into her dom persona in awe.

“Now my Paladin, you will strip for me,” Allura ordered, “You will keep on your underwear for now. Then resume your position.”

Shiro moved immediately to follow orders, folding his clothes as he stripped them off. He knelt back down once he was down to his boxer briefs. Allura circled Shiro with an appraising eye and nodded to herself. The thick leather collar circling Shiro's neck made her heart swell. The accents of the iridescent opal gems around the collar and the white wisps of fur that peaked out from the edge were a good mix as well.

“Are you excited my Paladin?” Allura whispered in his ear from her place behind him.

“Yes, Princess.”

Allura went to the chest of drawers and retrieved the tools she had prepared for this session.

“Hands out,” Allura instructed.

Upon Shiro's compliance, Allura strapped on his weighted wrist cuffs. The cuffs were an agreement to use as training wheels into bondage with Shiro's trauma in mind. Allura pressed Shiro's wrist together behind his back and Shiro eagerly complied. She then brought her fingers back up to his neck, sliding her fingers into the D-ring in Shiro's collar and gently pulled upward.  
“Rise my Paladin. Close your eyes.”

Allura slid the leather blindfold over his eyes and kissed his lips. She then walked Shiro backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. With a gentle push to the chest Shiro sat with his legs over the side of the bed and Allura moved away.  
Shiro listened closely to the sound of clothes being removed and grinned internally, it would have been a shame if he was the only one dressed for the occasion. In his minds eye he saw the shirt go over her head and watched as her hair fell like a waterfall back down her back. He wondered how much of her own clothing she was keeping on. Allura followed him down straddling her knees at his hips keeping herself straight up, their bare chests touching. Shiro followed the warmth of Allura's mouth as she drifted above him. Each time their lips met a jolt went to Shiro's core. He desperately wanted to deepen the kisses, to kiss her until he was breathless.  
While in his thought his wrists had drifted down to his sides. A mistake Allura was quick to fix. She firmly but softly grabbed each wrist.

“Do not let them move without my permission again, love,” Allura whispered in his ear.

Shiro shivered. “I apologize, Princess. It will not happen again.”

“See that it does not. I would so love to reward you.” Allura said as Shiro felt her slide off his lap, “Lay back on the bed.”

Shiro slid back until his feet were no longer dangling over and his palms could be pressed flat against the headboard. He listened as Allura moved around. He heard the tale tale sound of a condom wrapper opening and felt his dick harden further.

“What is your safeword?”

“Mustache.”

“And when you are nonverbal?”

“Three knocks on the headboard.”

“Very good. I'm going to take away your hearing now. I want your hands to remain above you head at all times unless I move them. Are you ready?”

Shiro licked his lips and nodded, putting his hands in place. Allura pulled the cordless headphones already playing soft music over his ears. Allura's nailed were dragged softly all the way down from Shiro's cheek to his hip as she walked around the bed. At the center of the bed Allura climbed up and straddled his waist. Shiro's breath hitched as he felt Allura lean over and lips wrap around a nipple as fingers played with the other one. After a few moments she began to drift across his well toned chest, teeth grazing the skin as she made her way to the his other nipple. Allura used her left hand to play with the planes of Shiro's torso making her way to the line of his boxers at his hips. Shiro's hips jerked and Allura delivered one last bite before sitting up, reaching behind herself with both hands, and rubbing everywhere except for his growing erection. Shiro clenched his teeth as Allura's fingers barely grazed the base of his dick.

Allura slid her ass backwards until their hips aligned and slowly circled her hips, tearing a groan from his throat. Once, late at night, she had told him how much she loved coaxing his voice out of him. That she thrived on breaking down his control of himself. Which, he had to admit, was working as she pressed her chest to his and continued to circle her hips. Each nip on his collar bone a promise of love marks to explore the next day.  
By the end of an eventful evening they would both be covered in scratches and kiss marks. And there had been some exceptionally eventful evenings where they would pass out, voices hoarse, littered with love marks and bruises.

There were damp spots growing in both of their garments, and Shiro's breathing had grown heavy. He only realized he had been biting his lower lip when Allura ran her thumb over it. Shiro's tongue flicked out to lick it before he lifted his head and brought the thumb into it. He licked and dragged his teeth along the pad of Allura's thumb. The twitches he felt above him with every drag of his tongue redoubled his efforts.  
Allura withdrew her digit and Shiro briefly mourned its loss. He was quickly distracted when he felt Allura slide down his body, her nipples dragging across his skin as she went, everything thing in hyper focus. Shiro held his breath as she settled in-between his legs. His back arched as her breath puffed against his hard on. When Allura finally mouthed him through his boxers, all the breath rushed back out in a shuddered groan. Shiro balled his fist and strained to keep his arms in place and Allura drew his clothed erection into her mouth. When he started thrusting his hips Allura held his thighs still.

“Princess, please,” Shiro groaned feeling himself talk rather than hearing it.

It took Shiro a moment to realize the letters moving on his stomach were forming words. Was that the word 'wait'?  
Shiro's hips bucked again as Allura dragged the tight fabric from over his hips. She blew gently on the head of his dick which caused Shiro to cry out. Allura once again ran her finger along his stomach. It took her repeating the same motions twice more before Shiro followed directions.

S-A-Y A-L-O-U-D

“Say aloud,” Shiro said after taking a few calming breaths.

G-O-O-D B-O-Y

“Good boy.”

Allura had her face pressed into his inner thigh so he could feel her smile.

R-I-N-G

“Ring.”

Allura's tongue dragged slowly up from the base to the tip of Shiro's dick.

T-R-E-E

“Tree.”

Another lick this time circling the crown.

“Map”

Bites to the thigh.

“Chair”

A firm tug of the shaft.

“Sun”

An open mouth kiss followed by a bob.

“P- pizza”

Shiro gulped down air panting.

“Sta-”

Shiro came to an abrupt stop as Allura took all of his dick into her mouth. Unfortunately for him, with his abrupt stop she stopped as well. Two taps to the abdomen to continue.

“Stars,” he finished and Allura continued, working the crown of his dick making her way up and down his shaft.

How could she be so steady with her fingers while she wrecked him. It took all of his attention to decipher her notes. But he wanted to give her his everything.

Three more spellings, three more carefully spoken words. Shiro was at his end. His arms strained as he gripped the slats in the headboard. His panting echoes in his ears. And then suddenly everything stopped. Shiro tilted his head straining to get something from the outside.

O-K-?

Shiro blinked behind the mask and realized it was damp. He took a deep breath and nodded. A soft kiss was placed on his stomach.  
He was then brought to the edge twice more. By the third time a broken litany of “please” was all that crossed Shiro's lips. Then one last word was written on his skin at the same time as Allura took all of him at once.

C-U-M

Allura made her way back up his body and the music was slowly lifted off his ears. Then the blindfold was removed. She kissed him gently.

“You did so well my love. Exceeded my expectations. I'm so proud of you. Do you want to stop for tonight?” She asked softly. Allura's fingers laced with Shiro's and brought them down to his sides.

“No, Princess. I want to make you come.”

Allura grinned. “Anything you want my Paladin.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know


End file.
